


Peaks

by tyrotheterrible



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, Holy Shit Thor Is a Beast, In Which Loki Has a Vagina, It Came From My Tumblr, Loki's Internal Narrative Is Rather Violent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One-Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Post-Orgasm Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, The Point Of This Is Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrotheterrible/pseuds/tyrotheterrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Norns curse you, I can't--I will <i>skin you alive</i>, I swear it, I will hang your entrails from the towers, I'll <i>ohh</i>--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> For [houseofthornes](http://houseofthornes.tumblr.com)' prompt: "This requires serious thought! How about multiple orgasm and orgasm denial. Both. And one of them being fucked after oragasming when they’re still really sensitive. -Astor"
> 
> This one includes cuntboy!Loki, because I can.

" _Thor_ ," Loki tries to snarl, but it comes out as more of a whine, too high and shaky to be the threat he wants it to be.  Electric heat crackles down the nerves in his spread thighs, up inside the skin of his abdomen, shooting out from the stormy sea of molten lust swirling between his hips.  He tries again, twitching, his fingers clenching convulsive in the sheets beneath him.  " _Thor_."

Thor lifts his head, smiles cockeyed up at Loki from between his legs, and Loki would slap his idiot face, scratch his thrice-damned eyes out if he could move under his own power at all.  "Yes, brother?" he says, and even though his voice is dark and hoarse with desire, even though his pupils are blown so wide that bright star-blue has almost vanished into fathomless black, he is _laughing_ , and Loki is going to _kill_ him--

The pair of thick fingers inside Loki's dripping passage twist, again, and Loki _keens_ \--how long has Thor been working at him, slipping his fingers in and out, stretching the walls of his cunt, so slow, so _cursed_  slow--it seems hours, more than hours, _days_ , and Loki's muscles shudder with the tension lashing through his body.  Propped up on his elbows, he can barely focus as he glares down at Thor.

"Were you planning to _fuck me_ at any point before sunrise?" This time he does manage to snarl, the words hissing through his teeth.  When in the Tree's name did Thor become so _patient_?  "Or have you forgotten what your cock is for?"

Thor laughs at him again, curse him, and dips down to _oh_  tease at Loki's clit, flutters  _oh Ymir's teeth_ the tip of his tongue against it, and Loki whines high and shivery as his body jerks in search of more friction.

"How could I forget, when you make such noises?" Thor says roughly, and Loki feels him smiling against the tortuously sensitive skin between his legs, feels hot breath ghosting across his inner lips.  Thor presses his fingers into that electric place inside of him that makes his mind go blank with _want_ , taps relentless against it, and Loki's spine twists, writhing with the stimulation.  "But it pleases me to see you like this.  To know I am the only one who will ever see you like this."

"Damn your eyes," Loki gasps as Thor wraps his lips around his clit and _sucks_ , oh nine skies but he can't _see_  for the need racing through him.  "Norns curse you, I can't--I will  _skin you alive_ , I swear it, I will hang your entrails from the towers, I'll _ohh_ \--"

Again, Thor laughs, and the vibration of it buzzes up through Loki's hips, dissolving his words into meaningless noise.  "You are the one always going on at me about politeness, brother," Thor says, and Loki is going to flay him raw as soon as he can think again.  "Do you want something?"

"Let me come, you stone-brained _ogre_!" Loki snaps, close to screaming, would be screaming if his throat weren't so dry.

"Say please," Thor teases, dragging his fingers out to the tips, and presses the flat of his tongue to Loki's clit.  Loki's back bends into an arch, his head thrashing back and forth, and it's humiliating how Thor can force him to lose all control of his body like this.

Thor pushes in again, and it's a moment before Loki can remember how to work his tongue because Thor's is flicking against that little button again and sending jolts of almost painful pleasure through his core.  He thinks he hears himself saying "Please," though he isn't quite sure, as that breathy shaky begging voice sounds nothing like his.

"Better," says Thor, and he is sucking and licking and thrusting and oh _fuck_  Loki is _so close_  he can feel it pulling tight in his insides, ratcheting his cries to ever higher pitches, pulling tighter and tighter like a wire about to break--

\--and then Thor's fingers pull out and Loki will _strangle_  him, claw him to ribbons, tie him to the foot of the bed and leave him hard for _weeks_ , let _him_  see how it feels to be denied, and then there are broad hands under his knees and thick cock slotting easy into him and filling him up and everything goes _white_.

His body seizes as Thor finally starts fucking him, a slow and steady pace, and he hears Thor groaning his own pleasure as the wire in Loki's insides _snaps_  and flings him headlong into a climax that floods his entire being with the molten pleasure overflowing from between his hips.

Thor holds him still for a few long moments, bottomed out, as Loki's cunt pulses around his cock and Loki rides out the wave of his climax.  He drapes himself over Loki's shuddering frame, buries his face in the crook of Loki's shoulder, kissing and licking and nipping gentle at the skin there.

Just as Loki is beginning to come down from the peak, Thor resumes his thrusts, steady, rhythmic, hitting that bright-hot place inside him with each roll of his hips, and Loki's eyes fly open in shock as he feels the wire tightening inside him all over again.

"Thor--" he tries to say, but then Thor reaches down and presses a thumb to his clit, _rubs_  in slow circles, and Loki stops breathing as he comes once more.

Thor drags him through this cycle so many times that Loki loses count at four, his mind lost in a hot, wet nothing, his body shuddering in exhaustion, his hands scrabbling weakly at Thor's back because he has to hold on or he will surely float away.  Thor is whispering in his ear, but none of the words quite register, his head is much too slick to hold on to anything ( _love you, Loki, love you, I have you, my beauty, my treasure, I have you, safe, you're safe, my brother_ ).

Finally-- _finally_ \--just as Loki is certain he is going to lose consciousness the next time he comes--Thor fucks him all the way through his climax, keeps fucking him through the aftershocks, and Loki gasps and pants and swallows and tries to catch his breath, as Thor keeps thrusting into him, and it's too much, _far_  too much, every inch of his skin is alight and dripping with sweat and his muscles feel like lead, and Thor keeps thrusting and thrusting and Loki can no longer even twitch he's so utterly fucked-out, even though the sensation is starting to edge on painful, his eyes rolling sightless in his head and his mouth slackened around helpless whimpers and moans, and Thor lets out a great _shout_  into the flesh of his throat and drives home one last time, and Loki feels hot seed filling him, coating and slicking his insides, leaking out and dripping down over the cleft of his buttocks.

Thor collapses on top of him, breathing like a winded bull.  Loki groans under his weight.  He tries to tell Thor to get off, but his tongue feels thick and useless inside his mouth, and he can barely move his jaw.

Thankfully it doesn't take long for Thor to get his breath back, and he rolls over with a worn-out grunt.  Loki manages to close his spread legs--he is flexible, but even he starts to feel the strain after long enough, and he can almost hear the joints creak as he moves.

The bed shifts a bit, and then there's a warm, damp cloth running over his skin, cleaning off the sweat and fluids, and Loki's grateful for it even if he does twitch and whimper when it dips between his legs.  He is going to be so sore in the morning.

"How do you feel?" Thor asks from above him, and laughs when Loki can manage nothing but a petulant groan.  He plants a kiss on Loki's forehead, even though Loki swats weakly at him.

The last thing Loki feels before sleep takes him is a pair of broad hands massaging his aching hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://tyrotheterrible.tumblr.com/post/17360546835/houseofthornes-replied-to-your-post-fuck-this).


End file.
